1. Relação com o Poder Político
Nenhuma formação econômica precisa blindar-se tanto com o poder como ocorre com a capitalista; é algo inerente. Os cientificistas da economia política argumentam, ademais, como um dos seus princípios fundamentais, que a mais-valia, o lucro, formou-se pela primeira vez na história com a participação e colaboração voluntária do capital e do trabalho, por um método desvinculado de poder e que esta é a característica básica do capitalismo. Trata-se de uma informação tão falsa e errônea como a própria teoria do trabalho. Segundo este relato o capital surgiu historicamente de forma espontânea e pacífica, em algumas regiões onde campesinos, servos e artesãos uniram-se tendo como resultado uma nova forma econômica com relações de produção pacíficas no cenário da história, despendendo-se de seus meios de produção tradicionais e começando começando um feliz casamento revolucionário. Assim é mais ou menos a história e é assim como aparece como uma ideia sagrada em todos os textos redigidos nos quartéis generais dos grandes teóricos da economia política, tanto da esquerda como da direita. Sem esta ideia não há economia política! E, se a isto somamos a competência do mercado, teremos escrito um perfeito manual básico de economia política! Não creio que seja necessário desenvolver mais à fundo esta ideia eis que os estudos de Fernand Braudel Civilização material, economia e capitalismo, séculos XV-XVIII desqualifica este relato de forma muito clara. Trata-se de uma magnífica obra de três volumes, resultado de três décadas de trabalho como sociólogo e historiador, caracterizada pela profundidade de suas observações e estudos comparativos. Sua primeira ideia consiste em que o capitalismo é algo oposto ao mercado. A segunda, é de que está vinculada até o pescoço com a força e com o poder. A terceira é de que, desde seu início, trata-se de um monopólio, tanto antes como depois da aparição da indústria. A quarta é que não surgiu desde as bases ou desde dentro por meio da competência, mas que foi imposto pela força desde cima mediante o saque. Por mais que existam aspectos frágeis e outros com os quais não estou de acordo, desde o ponto de vista histórico e sociológico tem um grande valor e a virtude de ser uma boa base para que possa corrigir, nem que seja parcialmente, o desastre provocado respeito das ciências sociais pela economia política inglesa, pelo socialismo francês e os historiadores e filósofos alemães. Não existe nenhum sistema econômico no qual operários e capitalistas tenham unido, sob uma forma de competência livre e voluntária, trabalho e capital. Nem sequer nas mais fantásticas fábulas aproximam-se desta realidade. Nem um só componente do capitalismo, nem individualmente, nem em grupo, nem como classe, nem as forças econômicas destes elementos mantém-se de pé nem um só segundo sem o amparo e proteção do poder, e sem mantêr o poder em suas mãos. Do mesmo modo que, sem o mais extenso cerco ao poder, tampouco poderia existir a troca de mercadorias ou o desenvolvimento do mercado da força de trabalho em livre competição no mercado de uma cidade. Mas, ainda mais importante é que, sem a formação de um ambiente de violência, cruel e injusto, não se poderá efetuar a desvinculação dos servos e campesinos de suas terras e dos artesãos em seus ateliês nas cidades. A destruição do vínculo dos campesinos e dos artesãos com seus tradicionais instrumentos de subsistência, aos que rendiam uma sagrada fidelidade, foi a causa das sublevações e revoluções (40), desde os séculos XIV ao XIX. Milhares de pessoas foram executadas, milhões morreram em guerras civis e apodreceram nas masmorras e hospitais por este motivo. E, como se fosse pouco, as guerras entre as seitas e nações converteram todo o entorno em um banho de sangue que acabou por consolidar este balanço mediante as guerras coloniais e imperialistas. Está suficientemente clara a relação de todos estes aspectos com o caráter depredador e monopolista do capitalismo que, desde o início, tem se projetado de fora pra dentro. Que retórica da economia política pode contornar esta realidade? Para apreciar melhor estes fatos deve-se observar com mais atenção dos conflitos do século XVI que levaram aos capitalistas à vitória. Os protagonistas do poder e da guerra neste século são a dinastia austríaca dos Habsburgo na España, os Valois franceses, os Estuardos que substituíram os monarcas normando originários na INglaterra e o Príncipe de Orange na Holanda, um aprendiz de monarca que nem sequer possuía título real e que cujo caso é muito mais interessante porque provocará uma reação em cadeia. Os reis e imperadores da origem dos Habsburgo, estimulados pela expulsão dos muçulmanos da España em 1500, lançaram-se em uma veloz corrida para criar um império, considerando-se herdeiros do Império Romano. Uma reivindicação reforçada pelo combate que lideraram contra os otomanos, sobretudo a partir da conquista otomana de Constantinopla em 1453. A dinastia francesa dos Valois, também aspirava aos império como uma suposta e autêntica herdeira de Roma enquanto que o Reino da Inglaterra e o Principado de Orange da Holanda, desenvolveram uma espécie de guerras de pseudo-libertação nacional para não serem engolidos por outros impérios. Não tardaria muito para que se apresentassem como potências do Reino da Suécia, o Principado da Prússia e, inclusive, o de Moscou, onde já ganhava peso o império czarista. Se no começo do século XVI as monarquias espanhola e francesa houvessem conseguido engolir Inglaterra e o Principado de Orange, provavelmente as cidades do noroeste da Europa, onde o desenvolvimento capitalista era predominante, especialmente as inglesas e holandesas, teriam acabado com as italianas de Veneza, Gênova e Florença. O fator-chave para que estas importantes cidades italianas não conseguissem extender o triunfo do capitalismo a toda a Itália encontra-se na sua debilidade política. Em outras palavras, foram as guerras pela hegemonia e a conquista desencadeadas pelos reis e imperadores da Espanha, França e Áustria sobre a Itália que obrigaram a abandonar estas ricas cidades, tendo que conformar-se com o poder político e econômico limitado. Como consequência disso, posterga-se a unificação da Itália e torna-se incompleta a experiência capitalista italiana, que não pode extender-se a todo o país. Por mais que de forma provisória a força desempenhou um papel determinante nesta situação. Em troca da renúncia à soberania política os capitalistas das cidades italianas conseguiram subordinar estes estados com as finanças, aceitando ser instrumento de uma política de mão-de-ferro, de forma semelhante a como agem os agentes capitalistas, porque o capitalismo se forma como a nova religião do dinheiro pelo dinheiro. Contudo, o Reino da Inglaterra e o Principado de Orange não foram vencidos. Neste sentido tiveram um papel essencial tanto nos créditos concedidos ao Estado pelos capitalistas como uma indústria de transporte marítimo que desenvolveu-se conjuntamente com o Estado, surgindo neste processo dois importantes questionamentos estratégicos: *A monarquia inglesa e o Principado holandês deram respaldo ao modelo estatal que se organizava e passava à ação de forma capitalista. Surgiram assim os primeiros Estados que se mantinham por meio de impostos regulares, balanços orçamentários, racionalidade burocrática (41) e um exército profissional. Desta forma e com uma potência marítima superior, puderam vencer o mar a Espanha e a França. Seu domínio sobre o Atlântico e, depois, sobre o mar Mediterrâneo determinaria também as guerras coloniais posteriores, provocando o declínio da Espanha e da França. Os triunfos terrestres franceses e espanhóis resultaram ser vitórias pírricas dado seu endividamento financeiro. É de aceitação geral que as novas estruturas de poder na Inglaterra e na Holanda determinariam a economia capitalista. Assim, pode-se ver, mais uma vez, que em um momento crítico, decisivo, o poder político pode desempenhar um papel determinante na formação econômica. O que não foi possível nas cidades italianas foi conquistado por Londres e Amsterdam. *Durante este século, na Espanha, Áustria e França produziu-se uma situação adversa para o poder político da Holanda e da Inglaterra. Estas três Estados aspiravam muito mais a criar um império semelhante ao romano estabelecendo vínculos tanto consanguíneos como contradições entre si. Este fato provocou que a Inglaterra inicialmente renunciara a esta aspiração, dirigindo seu olhar à criação de um império mundial ao invés de um império europeu. Por sua parte a Espanha, Áustria e França, em que pese as reformas para converter-se em monarquias modernas como consequência do triunfo do capitalismo, seguiam sendo instrumentos políticos embasados no antigo sistema social, estando ainda longe de estabelecer um moderno sistema impositivo, uma burocracia estatal, um Exército profissional e um equilíbrio orçamentário o que provocava seu constante endividamento; eram, portanto, incapazes de resolver os problemas gerados pelo desenvolvimento capitalista. Ademais de não ter pleno apoio dos próprios capitalistas, tinham grandes contradições entre si dadas as dívidas contraídas com usureros, mas ainda eram mais fortes nos conflitos com a aristocracia feudal dada a centralização do poder monárquico real. Devido a contradição urbano-rural, toda a sociedade mostrava um generalizado descontentamento. Estas monarquias ficam exaustas, inclusive frente às rebeliões, algumas vezes apoiadas secretamente apoiadas pela Holanda e a Inglaterra que provocaram estalos revolucionários. Obviamente os objetivos e as consequências destas revoluções poderiam ser muito diferentes como viu-se no caso da Revolução Francesa. As mesmas potências da Espanha, França e Áustria que abortaram o triunfo social e político da economia capitalista na Itália não puderam impedir sua própria derrocada em várias ocasiões por parte dos rentáveis modelos do Estado financiados pelo capitalismo urbano da Inglaterra e da Holanda. Uma vez mais percebemos que a relação entre a força, poder e a economia desempenha um papel determinante, de consequências estratégicas, convertendo a Europa do século XVI no verdadeiro laboratório para poder compreender estas relações. É como se toda a história da Civilização levantara-se de seu túmulo e dissesse à Europa do século XVI: “Na medida em que compreendas a ti mesmo, também compreenderás a mim”. Um breve resumo do desenvolvimento histórico e social desta relação entre força e economia dará mais claridade à esta questão: * A. Na sociedade prévia à civilização, a primeira organização da força do “homem forte” não só emboscava animais, mas também mirou nas acumulações da família clânica, produto do esforço emocional da mulher. Foi a primeira organização séria exercendo a força da mulher, dos filhos, dos parentes, os primeiros bens confiscados, conjuntamente com a vida material e moral coletiva que havia sido acumulada; definitivamente, o primeiro saque da economia familiar. Em todas as sociedades e etapas semelhantes dão-se processos semelhantes; o xamã que é o protossacerdote, o ancião com experiência que é o cheikh, que personifica a sabedoria e, o homem forte que dirige o grupo armado, dão-se as mãos e constituem a primeira hierarquia patriarcal e a administração sagrada de longo prazo. Parece óbvio que esta hierarquia desenvolve um papel socioeconômico determinante desde seu nascimento até a etapa em que se consolida a formação das classes, a cidade e o Estado. * B. Chama-se “Estado” à formação econômica no processo de civilização que começou com a formação de clãs-cidades-Estado e o foco da força concentrado na figura do clérigo-rey-comandante, de tal forma que, fundindo-se e institucionalizando-se, a religião, a política e o serviço militar constituem o poder. A característica fundamental deste sistema é a organização da sua economia em forma de comunismo estatal. Trata-se de uma economia na qual eu também tinha chamado de “socialismo faraônico” sem saber que Marx Weber já havia usado esse conceito. A economia matriarcal, por sua parte, prosseguirá sua existência como um vestígio da economia patriarcal-tribal-feudal. Neste socialismo faraônico as pessoas são forçadas a trabalhar como escravos com o único direito a umas canecas de sopa para não morrer, um fato confirmado pelo descobrimento de milhares de vasilhas de barro nas estâncias dos antigos templos e palácios cujas ruínas ainda se conservam. A força organizada em forma de Estado se vê no direito de saquear, no aspecto econômico, tudo o que encontre pela frente porque acredita que a pilhagem seja uma espécie de direito daqueles que detêm a força, uma força que é divina, sagrada e, como tudo o que é divino, é justa e lícita. Sobretudo o núcleo principal das civilizações, o Oriente Médio, na China e na Índia, a estrutura superior ou casta considera a inferior como um fator econômico que pode ser manipulada de acordo ao seu desejo. Ainda não existe o mercado nem a competição, nem sequer formaram-se os setores econômicos como compreendemos hoje em dia. Por mais que exista o comércio e esta atividade é uma das funções principais entre os Estados, sua privatização ainda é algo muito distante. O monopólio estatal é, ao mesmo tempo, monopólio comercial. É nas zonas intermediárias que separam-se aos Estados onde começam a formar-se, excepcionalmente, as cidades-mercado, que não demorarão em tornar-se, também, em cidades-estado. Os assaltos do “homem-forte”, dos posteriores “quarenta-ladrões” e dos “bandoleiros” não são tão válidos, ao menos como os do Estado devido a que o comércio era efetuado com as caravanas. * C. Observamos que na civilização greco-romana o comércio, o mercado e a cidade autônoma adquirem grande desenvolvimento e expansão. Babilônia e Assíria, que tomam os contornos da herança de Uruk e Ur, fizeram uma nova contribuição à economia e civilização abrindo, provavelmente, por primeira vez, agências comerciais, que são uma espécie de síntese entre os conceitos de mercado, karum (enclave comercial) E lucro, mas a origem das colônias comerciais é inclusive anterior a Uruk. o incremento dos intercâmbios e a consequente aparição do Comércio fazem com que o Estado de Asur emerja na história como o primeiro grande império. Os Impérios dedicam-se a garantir a segurança necessária para a atividade econômica. Em Asur, o comércio e as agências comerciais requeriam uma organização política de caráter Imperial porque esse comércio era a coluna vertebral da economia; O império assírio é, nesse sentido, o exemplo mais claro de como a administração Imperial mais cruel e despótica da história fundamentava-se nos preceitos capitalistas de monopólio comercial, foi criada precisamente como superestrutura deste monopólio comercial. O poder político greco-romano conseguiu criar uma superestrutura política e uma infraestrutura econômica mais sofisticada somando a herança assíria das colônias comerciais e urbana fenícias. Assim por mais que de forma limitada, estenderam-se trocas comerciais e surgiram as cidades autónomas, os mercados e a competição. Desenvolve-se uma urbanização tal que é capaz de contrapor-se aos assentamentos rurais os quais já destinavam A maior parte dos seus excedentes ao intercâmbio na cidade desenvolvendo a produção têxtil os alimentos e a mineração, ademais de criar uma rede de caminhos e Rotas que iam da China ao Oceano Atlântico. Precisamente, por isso o poder político no Irã converteu-se em um império estável dado ao comércio entre o Oriente e o ocidente, exercendo pressão sobre a Grécia e Roma, que poderia colocá-las sobre a sua hegemonia. Também, formar um dique de contenção frente as investidas das etnias e poderes políticos da Ásia Central e Índia e China sobre o Ocidente e, ao mesmo tempo, para evitar os ataques do ocidente sobre o Oriente; ao menos até que Alexandre Magno coneguisse romper o dique da represa, por mais que fosse somente por um curto período de tempo entre os anos 333 e 250 a.C. A civilização greco-romana também representa os espaços dos primeiros exemplos de economia capitalista desenvolvida. A nível de autonomia das cidades, da troca comercial, da política de preços e da aparição dos grandes comerciantes indicam que chegou-se aos limites do capitalismo. Tanto a força do mundo rural quanto o tipo de administração Imperial, própria da economia rural, impediram que o capitalismo convertrá-se em um sistema social dominante. Como muito, os capitalistas foram grandes comerciantes e sua participação na produção e na indústria é muito limitada. Por outro lado encontram-se sérios obstáculos por parte do poder político. Apenas existe a força de trabalho livre dada a forte presença da escravidão. Mulheres e homens são vendidos como odaliscas e escravos em um sistema econômico escravagista em que a violência é o único fator determinante. O simples fato de que a escravidão seja concebida como fator econômico demonstra, sem a menor dúvida, a Clara relação entre a violência e uma economia embasada na expropriação dos excedentes. Desde sua aparição na antiguidade até tapa colonial, o regime político-militar de castas na China e na Índia considerou que manter subjugada a sociedade, forçando-a a trabalhar e concebendo-a em seu conjunto como um fator econômico não só era um direito natural senão, também, um direito divino. O conceito de economia procede do período helénico e sua acepção como “ lei de família” indica, por um lado, sua relação com a mulher e, por outro, revela a posição do poder político tradicional, uma forma de monopólio político que desempenha um papel similar aos do monopólio sobre a economia na era do capitalismo. Entre ambos os monopólios, o político e o econômico, existe uma estreita inter-relação; um necessita do outro. Mas, nos casos de Atenas e Roma, além de que não foram capazes de criar uma formação econômica urbana devido a sua inferioridade respeito à formação rural, a força política era tão importante que, paradoxalmente, fechou as portas ao capitalismo. Nesta época existem capitalistas, mas as circunstâncias ainda não permitem seu desenvolvimento sistemático. * D. Na civilização islâmica na idade média o comércio desempenha um papel proeminente. Maomé e a religião islâmica estão economicamente muito vinculados ao comércio (42). O fator social econômico fundamental para o surgimento do Islã foi, precisamente, o desenvolvimento, através do comércio, da aristocracia árabe que se encontrava bloqueada pelos impérios Sassânida e Bizantino. Esta é a razão pela qual desde o seu surgimento toma-se como princípio e símbolo a espada. Nos impérios Bizantino e Sassânida havia uma contradição interna entre a posse da força e economia, já que os judeus e sírios (herdeiros de Asur) Queimando tinham o monopólio do comércio, nem sequer os deixava respirar. Isto demonstra o tipo de relação que existia entre força e economia. A idade média, por sua parte, foi uma espécie de era islâmica; necessitava-se de uma estrutura Imperial para dar segurança ao comércio, mas ao mesmo tempo impede-se o desenvolvimento e transformação do capital comercial em produção capitalista. O tecido social do mundo rural encontra-se sob um estrito domínio da religião e da ética, enquanto que as cidades não poderiam converter-se em força política dado a limitada liberdade existente. Por mais que exista uma ampla rede de cidades-mercado que crescem de modo importante e se dão as condições tecnológicas adequadas ,não chegam ao nível das cidades italianas, dado o domínio religioso e político, sendo uma das características desse período, por exemplo, as complicações que se realizavam aos comerciantes. Nesse sentido, que o Islã suponha um obstáculo ao desenvolvimento do capitalismo têm seus aspectos positivos, entanto que propõe a comunidade da umma (43), se opõe a usura bancária e predica a caridade com os mais pobres, o que pode ser uma importante contribuição aos projetos em prol da liberdade social. Não obstante, é preciso observar com precisão que o atual radicalismo islamista leva implícito um capitalismo neo-islâmico com uma clara orientação nacionalista de direitas e economicista. Foram os berberes e os árabes liderados pelos omeias da andaluzia aqueles que levaram a cultura da civilização muçulmana à Europa, enquanto que os comerciantes italianos se ocupavam da parte econômica e comercial e os otomanos limitaram-se a desenvolver o islã como monopólio político. Este fato teve como principal efeito que as distintas forças religiosas e políticas europeias abraçassem ainda mais o capitalismo para poder fazer frente de forma exitosa os otomanos. Se não houvesse sido pelos otomanos, com certeza, se os monopólios políticos e religiosos da Europa não tivessem sido obrigados a armar-se de uma sólida organização política e militar. Uma vez mais, força gera força, e, por sua vez, acelera as tentativas de desenvolvimento da economia. A fundamental contribuição do Oriente Médio e o surgimento do capitalismo na Europa está relacionada ao cristianismo, um assunto que espero tratar de forma mais ampla no próximo livro, Sociologia da Liberdade, e sobre o qual me limito agora lembrar da obra A ética protestante e o espírito do Capitalismo de Max Weber. Também haverei de referir-me, nesse sentido, como um assunto complementar, como a contribuição do Oriente Médio, até o século X, na formação da ética europeia e a aparição do feudalismo, tanto no aspecto político quanto no religioso. Também, por causa das Cruzadas, os valores do Oriente Médio foram levados à Europa. São assuntos determinantes que devem ser tratados. Essa breve descrição histórico-social conjuntamente as suas valorações sobre o século XVI permitem entender melhor como o Oriente Médio afeta o poder político e o nascimento do capitalismo. Em resumo, pode-se dizer que em ocasiões houve um papel retardatário e obstaculizador, mas em outros momentos, acelerador e inclusive fecundador. é no sistema capitalista onde mais se aproxima a fórmula que o monopólio estatal é igual ao monopólio capitalista. NOTAS DE RODAPÉ: 40. Para citar alguns exemplos de rebeliões e levantamentos brutalmente reprimidos poderíamos usar o caso da Revolta Campesina em Flanders (1323-1328), a Revolta de Ciompi pelos operários têxteis em Florença em 1378, a Revolta Campesina ou Grande Levante na Inglaterra em 1381 ou a Rebelião Camponesa de Stühlingen em 1524. 41. Por exemplo ver os estudos de Stanley H. Udy sobre “Burocracia” e “Racionalidade” na Teoria da Organização de Weber. 42. Ver Asghar Ali Engineer (1975): “Origin and Development of Islam” em Social Scientist, Vol. 3, No. 9 (Abril 1975) pp. 22-44. online em: http://www.jstor.org/stable/3516149 43. A umma dentro do Islã faz referência à “comunidade de fiéis” que une a todos mais além das nacionalidades, vínculos familiares e poderes políticos e sociais.